violette1stfandomcom-20200214-history
KID FREAKS OUT AND DESTROYS TV OVER XBOX!!!
Plot The video starts with Violette who has been calling for William to come downstairs to eat dinner who is still upstairs raging on Xbox. Violette has been calling him from downstairs, calling him on the phone and texting him but still William doesn't respond to her. She tried to call William down again by screaming for him but all she got was William continuing to rage on Xbox. William is getting angry because his friends are losing the game and how they aren't cooperating with him. His mom decided to go upstairs (even if her knee hurt a little bit) and comes in and tells him to calm down twice with one when William says he has a headache which Violette suggests him to get off the Xbox if he has a headache and asking one of his friends if he wants a cookie. When Violette heard William mention cookies she asks William to go down and eats his dinner but William doesn't know what she's talking about. Violette repeats herself saying that he could use a cookie but William replies to Violette telling her to get out and calls her an idiot which Violette tells him to not to talk to her like that. Violette also threatened William that she will turn off the internet but William pleaded her not to turn it off because it will put him in a bad mood. Violette asked him when will he be downstairs and William just responds telling her to get out of his room and he'll be fine. William said he was going to be calm and until a person who is speaking a Foreign Language is not playing correctly and William couldn't understand what this person is saying and tells him to speak English and Play the Game correctly. Once the team loses on the game, William throw a huge tantrum and throw his headphones at his TV than he squishes the wearing part of his headphones and throws it out the window. After throwing his headphones out the window, William goes back to his room sitting on his bed and putting his shoes at the same time which Violette thought he was dancing causing him to say shut up. Violette ask him what is he accomplishing by breaking his headset but William didn't answer and tells the team that he is not playing. William then realized he broke the TV and Violette came in and saw William hitting the TV. Moments get worse when William beats the TV with a shovel and runs away with it, although he didn't burn it. His mom was mad at him because she thought it didn't solve anything and now he has no TV to play his Xbox on although William can go and buy a new one. Trivia * This is the only time where Violette calls William down and William doesn't respond back. Instead the response Violette gets was William raging on Xbox. Category:Videos Category:TV Destruction Category:Doctors Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:Violette Scream Stairs Category:Great Freak Outs Category:Videos using the famous words for the next intro Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Violette Category:Shushing Category:Videos Published on a Thursday Category:Swearing